1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for the operation of a watercraft, and to a watercraft that includes at least two oar handles designated to be actuated by a passenger of the watercraft in order to propel the same.
“Oars” in connection with this invention are designated as the typical drive elements of a rowing boat which are identified in nautical language as boat oars. The term “actuation” shall be understood here as the typical rowing movement in conventional rowing boats which generate propulsion by a drawing movement on the oar handle while the blade of an oar is immersed.
2. The Prior Art
Muscle-driven watercraft are known which are arranged for example as rowing boats, paddleboats or the like. On the other hand, motor-driven watercraft such as electric boats are known which are driven via propellers, jet drives or the like. The control of these motor-driven motor vehicles usually occurs either directly through an outboard engine or via a control wheel in conjunction with a selector lever for the drive speed.
FR 2 332 904 A shows a boat that is driven by a person in the manner of a rowing boat via oar handles, with said oar handles not being in connection with the oars, but drive a propeller via a hydraulic mechanism. Furthermore, DE 203 16 652 U shows a boat drive in which drive fins can be actuated by a rowing-like motion. An auxiliary motor can be provided for amplification. Due to limitation to human muscle power, both concepts only allow for very limited drive performance, which also does not change when using an auxiliary motor because the same can only have a very low power in the case of direct coupling in the drive train when the actuation by the person should not be influenced in any undue manner.
It is the object of the present invention to provide a method for the operation of a watercraft and to provide a watercraft which is principally actuated like a rowing boat and provides the passenger with the drive feeling of a rowing boat, but which at the same time enables substantially higher drive speeds and offers the possibility to control the training effect for the user in a predetermined manner.